Motor vehicle doors may include device(s) to assist in opening and closing a vehicle door. Device(s) may also include the ability to sense a nearby object that might be contacted when opening the vehicle door for ingress and egress. When opened, if the vehicle door swings fast enough or hits the object hard enough, damage to the door may be sustained. These devices sense the distance to the object, typically using a sensor(s) located on the exterior surface of the door, and determine if it is within the door's projected swing path. Known devices generally cannot overcome the momentum necessary to open and close a vehicle door at the hinge location of the door. Thus, a device is desired, wherein the door is opened and closed under the control of a power assistance device that is coupled to one or more hinges of the vehicle door, and further wherein the surrounding area in the path of the door swing is surveyed for clearance to open the door and for appropriate detent settings. A device having a confined overall package size is desired to carry out the power assist functionality within the standard confines of a vehicle door to vehicle body spacing using voice commands.